When the sun and moon collide
by CrescentDragon22
Summary: There she was. The girl he had met in his dreams so many times. She stared down at him with her big innocent brown eyes, giving him a bright smile even though he was a complete stranger to her. The moon had glowed brightly as her background, "I'm Lucy."


**So the whole reason I'm doing this story is because I want to make a crossover of Fairy Tail with Inuyasha which is my all time favorite anime. The whole point of this story though is that I want to see if I'm capable of writing a successful story on Fairy Tail before I put the two together. Now I'm basing how some things are from some pretty cool stories I read so I guess I'll try some of them out. And just so you know I'm only on episode 107 so anything passed that episode I've only heard about. **

**I want to warn you guys that some characters might be just a little out of character but I'm trying my best.**

**(I do not own any characters, settings or anything of Fairy Tail)**

It was cold, in fact it was so cold that the little snowflakes that melted and dripped through her sunshine gold hair had almost felt like they had refrozen and brought tiny icicles on her head. "Where are you daddy" she whimpered to herself snuggling into her pink knitted blanket that even though the purpose of it to keep warmth was also cold because of the freshly fallen snow that still assaulted her body in chills. The girl was scared, every reasonable part of her childish mind had screamed that this was dangerous, that she shouldn't be in the forest especially when it is winter and not to mention the dead of night making it much, much colder from the lack of the suns rays of warmth. And even though she was scared out of her mind and wanted nothing more than to leave, she had no way of getting back witout her father.

Her father, Jude Heart had called her away from playing with the other town children and had told her to come with him to the forest to help him gather wood for the fire that night, which was the first time he's really spoken to her in months. After grabbing her favorite pink blanket that her mother had personally knitted for her when she was a baby, she went off with her father where they walked in deeper and deeper into the woods until they finally came to a stop in a far sucluded section of the woods.

_"Lucinda" her father said causing her to frown, she didn't like that name, "papa" she whined "call me Lucy", he looked at her sharply his gaze holding a hateful image on her for some unknown reason causing the young girl to shiver at his ice cold gaze. To her the way he looked was much colder than any snow she had ever felt, Lucy couldn't help but think of how warm they used to be before mama died and it made her wrap the blanket around her small form to bring herself some sort of comfort. When she died something in him changed, he grew cold to any and everyone he met, especially to Lucy, he would be gone all day leaving Lucy alone to take care of herself while he spent his entire time at the bar drinking and came home a harsh, almost abusive, drunk._

_He blamed her for everything, she tried her best to please him and make him proud but to him everything she does is either useless or wrong and he always made sure to make her feel so little of herself, but she still tried. It was hard, he's her father and she loves him so much even considering all hes done but ever since her mother, Layla died he acts as if he hate her and that she's the most horrid thing to have ever existed. _

_"Lucinda" he said louder "I am going to be away for a while and I want you to stay here is that understood" Lucy looked at him in shock 'stay here. alone but mama said I should never be in the forest alone' she thought, "but-" she was about to reply but was cut off by his louder voice "is that understood!" He repeated firmly. Lucy stumbled a step back in shock as he did this, he looked so angry and maybe even a bit murderous. It made her eyes widen yet again but this time the shock was accompanied with just a bit of fear, she lowered her eyes to look at the ground, wrapping her blanket closer and biting her quivering lip to prevent the tears that wanted to fall out.  
_

_"Y-Yes sir" she replied with trembling lips and without a word Jude turned around, leaving her there all alone._

He's been gone for hours but still Lucy waited, and she waited, and waited, and waited still hoping there was a chance of him coming back to take her home. Lucy sat down, pulling her knees in and burying her head between them while pulling her blanket so close that it lifted her back off the tree trunk she was resting on, looking at this as trying to create a friction and heat but this action only failed to give her the warmth she desired. As hard as she tried she couldn't stop her small form from trembling "so cold" she breathed, a puff of fog coming out of each chilled word.

She drew in a long shaky breath and brought a small dainty hand to rub off the small trail of snot that dripped from her small pink nose. She gave a hard gasp as if letting out a breath that she hadn't known she kept in, tears cascaded along her face as if it was a broken dam and her breathing grew frantic as she found that she couldn't stop it. Lucy brought her hands into little fist trying to wipe away the continuous flow of tears "why" she started, "why daddy, why aren't you coming back for me?"

Her harsh cries echoed through the forest for what made Lucy feel like was for eternity until they finally came to an end and she threw herself on her side and onto the forest cold damp floor while being sure to keep herself in a curled ball. The cold was getting to her now, her whole body started to feel numb and it felt as if some invisible force was keeping her from lifting herself up.

Lucy stared blankly at the tree in front of her, the winter season had made the leaves fallen causing the tree to look old and bare 'it's so lonely here' she thought to herself, she found only a small amount of her remaining strength and used it to switch from her side to lay flat on her back and look at the starry night sky. It was getting harder to breath now, she was struggling to even draw in a small breath of air, even the amount of air she breathed in was getting much slower. A lot of snow had found its way on top of her covering nearly half her body, some melted and soaked through her winter clothes to touch and cling onto her bare skin making the blood underneath her soft flesh freeze.

'I feel so sleepy' she thought but even in her own mind she could barely talk. Her eyelids were suddenly feeling very heavy and she really wanted to close them but something told her that she couldn't close her eyes, not yet. She did her best to keep her eyes open she really did, but the feeling she had telling her to close them was just so overwhelming and it was getting harder and harder to not just give in.

Her breathing was growing more and more shallow and her vision was growing blurry too, five minutes later her eyes were closed, she couldn't see, she didn't see but...

She didn't breath either.

* * *

It was bright, very bright, so bright Lucy could tell even behind her closed eyelids, reluctantly she sat up, slowly she opened her eyes, bringing her hands up to help block out some light. "Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular, suddenly images of being left by her father and lying in the snow filled her mind and tears welled in her eyes.

"Why? Why did daddy leave me?" She cried, suddenly she felt a hand softly caress her head causing her to flinch back a little, eyes widening when she sees who the culprit is "mama" she gasped. Another fresh round of tears flooded into Lucy's eyes as she stared at the older woman, Lucy lunged at Layla, hugging her neck tightly 'mama' she thought 'she's here, she's really here' her eyes shut tightly and she buried herself further into her mothers neck, weeping harder.

"Lucy" she cooed "my dear sweet Lucy, I am so sorry" she gently pried the young girl off her neck to gingerly wipe the tears off the young girls flushed cheeks, "well now look at you" she smiled "you're so much more adorable then the last time I saw you." Lucy rubbed her face after Layla did and sniffed lightly, a small smile on her face. "You know when you were born and I saw those gorgeous brown eyes the first thing I thought was, wow is this really my daughter" Layla started " she is so beautiful, and I swore that I would make you the happiest baby in the world" then she started tearing up "I didn't do a very good job, did I?"

She quickly wiped her tears and smiled brightly at Lucy "never mind, so how are you" she asked, Lucy frowned "mom am I dead? What are you doing..." she looked around seeing but the bright white place they were in with her and her mother the only thing she could see "...here."

Layla sighed "I knew you were going to start asking questions soon, you were always so smart" she smiled holding both her daughters cheeks in each hand, then hugging her in a loving embrace "I guess I should tell you now after all you don't have that long here" she replied pulling back to look at Lucy in the eyes, tenderly rubbing the pad of her thumb on the back of the young girls hands.

Layla smiled softly at the young girl, "don't worry, you're not dead, not yet at least" Lucy eyes scrunched in confusion 'not yet?'

"Lucy my beloved angel, I can only say this once, we don't have much time left together" Layla said, waiting for Lucy to nod "now you may be to young to understand this now but still, there will be a day when you will meet someone that you will love so much, he will mean everything to you, I guess you can say this person will be your soul mate. When you both are together it will be like butterflies and you'll grow so much stronger, now there may be a few people that you think you feel this way with but first you must be certain, now to do that-" she grunted in pain.

"Mama what's wrong?" Lucy gasped, "I'm sorry Lucy but it seems like we've run out of time, here take these" Layla cupped her hands and in her empty palms a set of keys materialized from thin air and she quickly placed them in Lucy's smaller hands. "Here, these are mommies Celestial Keys, remember I told you about them and how to use them, you remember right" Layla asked quickly to which Lucy nodded her head frantically. "You can have them, treat them well, now I don't know whether you will need them are not, but these spirits will be your friends and one of your greatest allies" she let go of Lucy's hands and hugged her tightly, giving her a quick kiss on the crown of her head "I wish you well, I love you so much my sweet Lucy."

Lucy eyes widened as her mother started fading, she reached out to grab her but as soon as her small hands touched the older woman's back it went right through the body "MAMA!" Lucy shouted, she put the keys in her jacket and stood up "mama" she shouted "mama!" Her vision was encased in a bright white light that just kept getting brighter and brighter until the brightness was the only thing she could see.

And than...

Black.

The darkness hadn't lit up yet, everything was silent as if all around her it was unmoving like time had stopped. It started out softly but then it gradually grew louder, the small pitter patters of the winter animals and the sound of the hooting white owl. Her eyes quickly fluttered open and she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes to adjust to the midnight darkness, she noticed that she wasn't really in the middle of the cold dead forest, someone must have found her because now as she looked around only to find herself in a cave.

'Mama' she thought sadly while running the palm of her hands along her arms, the snow was still falling and she felt partly frozen but now in the cave it felt just a bit warmer now that the snow wasn't covering her body in its icy flakes. She drew in a shaky breath, moving her hands faster along her jacket trying to find some more warmth through her clothing when she heard a jingle in her pocket.

Putting her hands in her pocket she felt around to feel for what was causing the noise and shaped it to be a ring of keys. "So it was real?" She whispered out in confusion she quickly put them back in the side of her pocket and stood up to look around.

"So I see you have awoken from your slumber child" a voice echoed through out the cave walls causing Lucy to jump and slightly tremble "w-who's there?" She asked shakily which only served to make the unknown voice chuckle in amusement, Lucy felt her cheeks flush a bright red at this and she gave a cute childish pout "what's so funny!"

"Oh it is nothing you would care for I assure you" it continued laughing "what are you doing here child, where is your family?" It asked causing tears to swell into the little girls brown orbs and plop onto the ground rather ungracefully, she practically felt like she had not been able to breathe but after taking in a few shallow breaths she answered.

"Miss Ginger told me that mama went away because she had to go to heaven, and Daddy" she breathed in deeply "Daddy left me and I don't know why" she cried. The unknown person stared down upon the girl with a deep sorrow in her eyes and a small flash of recognition, although it came unnoticed by the weeping child.

"Well child seeing as you have no home to come back to, how would you like to stay with me" it asked hesitantly and Lucy sobs briefly came to a halt "y-you want me to stay with you." "Well it most certainly not the most horrid thought and seeing as you have no place to be or stay then, yes, you may stay with me" the voice told her. Lucy giggled as the female voice she heard had finished with her long explanation, happy that someone still wants to stay with her "thank you so much" she yelled excitedly making the still unknown person scolding her about needing to lower her voice.

"If you don't mind me asking child but if we are going to spend quite an amount of time together shouldn't I at the very least, know your name" Lucy smiled happily "I'm Lucy. What's your name?"

"Why don't you come join me outside and I will tell you" the voice told her, a rumbling was heard and suddenly Lucy saw a large shape covered in white and silver lined scales at the front entrance of the cage causing her to gasp at its beauty. Lucy clumsily stood up from her place to dash outside so she could see what it was that had caught her attention, when her feet touched the snow filled ground just outside the cave she was met with the sight of wings, scales, and claws.

"My name is Artemis, the lunar dragon."

* * *

_**Black obsidian eyes opened lazily, the sun shined brightly down on him, surrounding him was nothing but an endless field of crisp green grass that looked to have never end. In the middle of the field came a young boy as he rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at his surrounding area 'when did I get here' he wondered. "Igneel! Igneel!"**_

_**The boy yelled as he got up to run through the empty field in search for 'Igneel' , "hey Igneel where'd you go" he shouted while continuing his running search. "Where are you Igneel, Where'd you go?" he cried out as he stoped to stand in place with his eyes shut close and hands fisted tightly to his sides trying to hold in the tears of frustration.**_

_**'Igneel where'd you go... why aren't you here' he thought; a soft hand landed on his bare shoulders, "are you okay?" **_

_**His eye lids flew open as he spun around to see the person behind him; their hand flying off his shoulder at his action. His body took a defensive position as he turned to face the one behind him, his body falling loose once he sees it was a girl just around the same age. He gasped at the sight of her.**_

_**The blonde hair that cascaded gently down her shoulders were wet and even though the sun shone so brightly with not an inch of snow in sight there was a frost of snow on strands of her golden hair. Her choclate brown orbs were in a kind half-lidded gaze with a small lazy smile that for some reason filled him with a tingling sensation. 'C-Cute' he thought feeling an unfamiliar hotness rushing to his cheeks "I don't know whats wrong but if you want I can try to help you" she told him smiling brightly. "I don't need your help I'm perfectly fine" he mumbled turning his head away with the blush slapped brightly on his cheeks.**_

_**The girl giggled "okay, but it'll be so much fun doing it togeather, everythings more fun when you do it togeather." "Everythings more fun when you do it togeather" he repeated "okay!"**_

_**"So what's your name?" She asked him while **__**shifting from foot to foot, he grinned widley "I'm Natsu the stongest dragon slayer" he declared puffing his chest out, the grin on his face never faltered. "What's you name?"**_

_**"My name is-"**_

Natsu eyes opened, he could see the snow outside that was so unlike the place in his dream with that girl. 'Igneel!' He thought remembering how his father had gone missing in his dream. That's when his keen ears heard a bellowing loud snore above him and Natsu looked up just to see the large red scaled dragon wing.

The sky was still dark, Natsu yawned, resting his back onto Igneel and closing his eyes trying to sleep but found himself thinking of the unnamed girl and a blush unwillingly made its way to his face and his heart raced.

'What's wrong with me, am I sick?' he wondered trying to claim sleep once more.


End file.
